pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Project Zombie Strike 2014 Versions
In this article, all Project Zombie Strike 2014 updates are being listed as a change-log with historical purposes. Among these, concepts and alpha versions of the modification are revealed. Developer Pre-Alpha (Build 173) This update brought The Skyscraper 2014 and Omnicide 2's The Castle for Beta-Testers, along with a youtuber posting early gameplay for the mod. It contained a special banner with the shortened name and logo, along with some special effects to insides of TV Station. Gameplay was broken due to Human Bots trying to knife Zombies. It was the only build where older maps featured without any patches or serious changes. Player Pre-Alpha (Build 306) It was available to everyone who wanted to play the modification. This version fixed some improperly working features and offered slight downgrades from developer version. New weapons were added in game, but only The Skyscraper 2014 made its way as the final map, with Squad Survival as default game-mode. This build featured few reinforcement tickets for zombie team and an easter egg that connected to other developers. Beta (Build 504) New Game-mode Exploration was added along with the name being officially changed to Strike instead of Reality. With this update the name confusion between Project Reality and Project Zombie Strike 2014 have been cleared up, so the community could understand better what kind of a mod the players were downloading. Many fixes were applied including new sounds for G53, ACW-R and M27 IAR. It also included an Expansion Pack weapon Glock 17 as a teaser to upcoming Legacy Times Update. Legacy Times Expansion Pack (Build 951) It was the first Expansion Pack released for Project Zombie Strike 2014 and contained Zombie War 2007 maps from previous modification. Maps Included in this build were: DeadLand, Deep Forest and Oman Escape. * Weapons: AK-74M | Glock 17 | M98B | M16A3 * Weapons for Base Modification: MP7 | M249 SAW * Easter Eggs: Tank | Pickup Kits | Different Storyline * New Game-modes: Solo Survival | Escape Along with that, the main modification had new sounds integrated such as ambient, win and lose effects and other small updates related to sound system. New temporary main theme and loading sounds were added to 2014 storyline along with New Voice-lines from ChrisT|GamingZone. Version 1.0 (Build 1264) Biggest update released after Legacy Times Expansion Pack. This release includes a lot of fixes for the main game along with improved and reworked Human AI Bots and offered a more stable gameplay. * Maps: Fault Line | Factory 911 * Weapons: PP2000 | RU-556 | RPK-74 | Defibrillator 2014 * Esthetic's: USS Essex | Black Hawk | Stationary M249 SAW Some changes were made to gameplay along with ammunition nerf for M16A2 and Knife being replaced by Defibrillator. New lines and texts switches were implemented, and the original 2014 Storyline soundtrack made a return to the modification. Version 1.1 (Build 1513) This is the first version to be released by another member of Zombie Strike. Several problems with Menu Interface and In-Game UI were fixed in this build. Along with that the stability was improved. * Exploration Added to: DeadLand | Deep Forest * Heavy Zombie - New Spotting System for Zombies * Voice-lines - Improved Voice-lines were added * Animation Fixes - AK-74M | RU-556 * Overheating: Type 95 LMG | M249 SAW Version 1.2 (Fade to Black Demo) This build was seen during the reveal gameplay of Fade to Black by the youtuber whom played Developer Pre-Alpha. Because the state of Expansion Pack was relatively raw, this release was seen more as a patch rather than an Expansion Pack, therefore taking the name of Fade to Black Demo. * Weapons: ARX-160 | AUG A3 | FAMAS | 92FSN * Maps: Faded Line (Beta Version) * New Team: Alpha Squad It is available only to the person who made voice-lines for Human/Alpha Soldiers. Fade to Black Expansion Pack (Build 2397) After 2 months of works over the Expansion Pack, Fade to Black was released on November 8th 2016. Containing updates and some reworks over Legacy Times and Base Modification, it brought a new menu interface and Online Support back to players. * Weapons: ARX-160 | AUG A3 | FAMAS | 92FSN | Wrench * Maps: Faded Line | Faded Skyscraper | Faded Factory * New Team: Alpha Squad * Base Mod: New Menu Interface * Feature: Balance Maker (Different bot amount on certain maps) Small tweaks and fixes were included in the patch. The Skyscraper and Fault Line got some objects removed from the combat zone, and branding logo of the modification had Fade to Black initials applied. Fade to Black Expansion Pack Balance Breaker Patch A small patch was released along with the modification update, to remove "Balance Maker" feature which prevented players to run Online Games and Servers for the modification. Later in development, such patch was no longer released. Version 1.5 (Build 2910) The 1st update in 2017 released for Project Zombie Strike 2014. Due to problems with personal life and technical issues, the build was put on hold for 3 months since the release of Fade to Black Expansion Pack. Included updates, a short story of The Skyscraper 2014 aftermath and some updates related to storyline. * New Map: Hotel Defense * New Game-mode: Squad Survival 2.0 * All maps except Legacy Times were updated to Squad Survival 2.0 V1.5 fixed Artificial Intelligence issues on maps by updating the Squad Survival game-mode to a 2.0 version. Minor tweaks included, and 16:9 menu was included for better performance on new Monitor ratio. Betrayal Complex Expansion Pack (Build 3627) Released after many months of inactivity on 28th July 17, Betrayal Complex introduced a brand new shift of theme in the Zombie War 2014 Universe. This release includes major changes to storyline, updated voice-lines, small changes to the base game and new artworks for the modification. It's the first update to introduce Human VS Human fights. * New Weapons: AK-101 | AKS-74U | MP443 | UZI | XM8 | Jackhammer * New Maps: Airport Complex | High Tension | China Rising | Airborne * New Game-modes: Siege | Insurgency * New Teams: Zombie Strike | Complex * New Vehicles: Humvee | Vodnik | Nanjing | Van This update along with new teams has introduced drive-able vehicles that can be used against each others factory. In this release some maps feature para-drop style deployment, introducing a new type of game-style. Along with that, the support for BF2Launcher was officially removed, marking the end of Multiplayer support for the mod. Version V1.7 (Build 4751) After Instant Flashback has replaced Zombie Strike, a version called V1.7 was announced by the new developer, aiming to improve the and fix the issues with release of Betrayal Complex. A lot of fixes were applied to the base mod along with expansion packs. Especially changes has suffered Legacy Times, which received a theme switch and more changes than any other update provided. * New Team: Anti-Zombie Organization Other changes included things such as crash fixes, Fade to Black weapons were fixed and re-introduced into the game, and removal of useless content which made the modification heavier. Version 2.0 "ReLive" (Build 9167) An photo update was posted on ModDB revealing the "Real Form" of Fault Line, were was stated that the release was coming for later versions, rumor possibly being about the release of V2.0. Later on, Backup Game-mode was revealed for Hotel Defense map, with a Biohazard themed flag. There was revealed in the news and updates brand new Zombies, Alpha operatives, Humans and Zombie Strike operatives. * New Maps: Project Skyscraper | City Sunset | Highway's End | Faded Hotel * New Soldiers: Human | Alpha | Complex | Zombies (Reskins) * Map Fixes: China Rising | High Tension This is known as the biggest update seen for the modification, mentioned as a total remaster of the modification. It's Build size has grown double compared to any other release. If calculated, it would fit about 10 times the first release called V1.0, and taking 1.7 times the release of V1.7. From what is known, this release completely changed the game-play and brought major overhaul and fixes to almost every part of the game. Version 2.2 (Build 9401) It was disclosed in the release article of V2.0 that upcoming update is not going to be an Expansion Pack, reason for now being unknown. The patch itself consists of "clean-up" for the modification, with new content being less to none. * Rebalanced Kits * New Sounds for Weaponry * New UI Weapon Icons * Some Zombie Skins fixed This build was a layout for the upcoming Expansion, as stated by developers. The modification in the current state is the most polished release yet. Beyond the Limits Expansion Pack (Build -----) Revealed with an update during Zombie Strike days. Coming Soon. The War's Edge Expansion Pack (Build -----) Revealed with an update during Zombie Strike days. It's unknown if this Expansion Pack will release